Tales of digimon hunter
by ginryuumaru
Summary: Seekor Agumon yang membenci digivice ditolong oleh seorang manusia dengan julukan Digimon Hunter, dari apa yang Agumon itu dengar, Digimon Hunter itu sadis kejam dan tak berbelaskasihan pada Digimon, tapi dirinya ditolong Digimon hunter itu, dan bahkan diajak menjadi temannya. Digimon Hunter itu juga mengetahui kehidupan masa lalu Agumon itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of digimon hunter**

A/N: ini fic digimon pertama saya, jadi mungkin jelek. Warning! Gaje, abal, kasar, aneh, dst.

Prolog:

Pada tahun 2020 teknologi sudah berkembang canggih, termasuk game online yang saat ini sedang mendunia: "Digital world."

- (digital world) hunt area -

A/N: hunt area adalah area di fic ini yang berguna untuk berburu digimon yang akan di masukkan ke team.

"Gabumon, serang! Petit fire!" Teriak seorang anak berumur 13-an. "Serahkan padaku!" Kata Gabumon itu dan ia pun menyerang lawannya yaitu Agumon (liar) dengan petit fire tapi agumon itu malah meloncat ke atas untuk menghindar dan malah menyerang balik dengan sangat cepat menggunakan baby burner.

"Wah!" Teriak gabumon itu, ia terbakar oleh api dari agumon. "Gawat! Agumon ini kuat! Levelnya 12! Sial! Gabumon hanya berlevel 7! Kalau begitu..." Kata anak itu sambil mengeluarkan digivice-nyadan menggunakannya. "Gabumon! Evolusi! Garurumon!" GRA! Garurumon meraung.

Gabumon Lv7 - Garurumon Lv7

Saat Garurumon muncul Agumon itu langsung melarikan diri.

Target escaped. Itulah tuisan yang muncul didepan anak itu saat Agumon lari. Sial! Padahal dia termasuk digimon langka! Tapi tak apa, karena garurumon tetap partner terbaikku! Kata anak itu sambil mengelus garurumon yang lalu kembali menjadi gabumon. "Jangan khawatir partner! Kita akan menangkap agumon tadi." Kata gabumon itu pada partnernya

A/N: saya lupa beritahu, nama anak pemilik Gabumon itu adalah Isamu kogari (cowok). Dan nama Gabumon-nya Shien.

Lalu, Kogari pulang ke digital city

- (digital world) digital city -

Kogari dan Shien tanpa jalan-jalan dulu mereka langsung pulang ke tamers home

- (digital world) tamers home -

"Shien, kamu istirahat saja dulu ke digi-farm aku akan log out untuk sementara." Kata Kogari. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" Kata Shien dan Kogari pun mmemasukkan Shien ke digi-farm dan ia pun Log out.

- (digital world) hunt area -

"Sial! Manusia dan gabumon itu! Apa mereka tak bisa bertarung tanpa mengandalkan digivice? Karena itu aku tak mau berpartner dengan manusia" keluh agumon liar tadi.

A/N: agumon itu membenci digivice karena ia takut bergantung pada kekuatan evolusi, karena ia lebih suka bergantung pada kekuatan sendiri.

Agumon itu lalu merasa bosan dan ia pun hanya duduk termenung melihat matahari terbenam di dunia digital. "Hari ini aku diburu, kemarin diburu, apakah besok dan seterusnya akan begini juga? Sementara ia duduk saja ia ternyata menyadari kehadiran manusia dan digimon lagi, ia pun berdiri dan berbalik ke belakang lalu berkata "keluarlah kalian! Manusia dan digimon partnernya! Tak ada gunanya kalian menyerangku secara mendadak!" Kata agumon itu. Lalu manusia dan digimonnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya (baca: dibalik batu). "Hebat juga agumon ini, dia tau dimana kita sembunyi." Kata orang itu, mungkin ia sudah sering diburu, kata seekor piyomon yang ternyata partner orang itu, lalu orang itu mengeluarkan kokuwamon yang merupakan digimonnya juga dari digicross yang di punya. "Digicross? Pertamakalinya kulihat aslinya" pikir agumon yang pernah melihatnya dari buku bergambar.

Author: kau bisa beli majalah? Ga salah tuh?

Agumon: what? Jangan kau kira aku ga punya uang! Kalau cuma buku aku bisa beli! (Walau sekarang lagi bokek alias kurang uang)

Author: yah whatever lah! Yak! Kembali ke cerita!

" Kau mau maju dengan piyomon dan kokuwamon? Baiklah! Kulawan mereka berdua!" Kata Agumon.

Agumon Lv 12 vs Piyomon Lv 12 dan kokuwamon Lv 10.

"Spiral twi..." Belum sempat piyomon itu mengeluarkan jurusnya lehernya sudah ditangkap Agumon itu dan langsung dibanting dengan keras. "Aaaa!" Jerit piyomon yang kesakitan karena terbanting. "Piyomon!" Teriak kokuwamon yang khawatir pada temannya. "Kamu liat kemana hah! Kata agumon yang lalu meninju upper kokuwamon sesaat setelah kokuwamon terbanting ia langsung dihujani jurus baby flame yang beruntun. "Kau! Beraninya kau menyakitinya! Kata piyomon sambil menyerang (mencakar) dari belakang. Agumon menghindar dengan mudah lalu piyomon malah melewati agumon karena serangannya meleset dan langsung ditinju agumon kepala belakangnya sampai terjatuh. "Kalau kau mau bertarung, bersiaplah untuk kesakitan, bodoh!" Kata agumon, ia tau lawannya kurang pengalaman karena mereka lebih sering bertarung berdua daripada sendirian. Merasa terdesak manusia itu menggunakan digicrossnya dan menggabungkan piyomon dan kokuwamon menjadi piyomon X2 dan agumon langsung sangat kaget karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat digimon yang amat norak! Bentuknya seperti piyomon tapi tubuhnya cyborg dan membawa 2 senjata laser di setiap sayapnya serta kedua ujung kakinya menjadi stungun. Agumon mau ketawa tapi ia menahan diri karena saat ini sedang bertarung. "Kita akhiri ini!" Kata tamer itu. "Stun cannon!" Piyomon X2 itu menembakkan 2 bola listrik dari kedua cannon itu dan kali ini tepat mengenai Agumon, tentu saja Agumon hampir kalah saat terkena serangan itu karena kekuatan Piyomon X2 meningkat drastis, menyadari keadaan yang berbahaya ini Agumon menggunakan item (benda) pemulih yang ia punya, setelah pulih sedikit ia pun bermaksud bertarung sungguh-sungguh. "Masih bisa bertahan setelah jurus tadi? Kau memang tak bisa diremehkan." Kata Piyomon X2 (Lv 17). Lalu Piyomon menembakkan lagi stun cannon pada Agumon berkali-kali tapi kali ini Agumon bisa menghindari semuanya. "Tak satupun yang kena? Kenapa! Kata tamer itu, lalu ia mengecek status Agumon lawannya dan ternyata statusnya:

Lv: 12

Hp: 450/1000

Mp: 555/800

Power: 45

Defence: 40

Speed: 60

Skill: - baby flame

- baby burner

- baby claw

Sedangkan status Piyomon X2:

Lv: 12

Hp: 1350/1350

MP: 850/900

Power: 65

Defence: 50

Speed: 54

Skill: - stun cannon

- electric talon

- brick break peak

Tentusaja Piyomon X2 kalah dalam hal kecepatan dan status Agumon cukup tinggi untuk digimon selevelnya (Agumon memang langka)

Lalu Agumon dengan sigap melompat dan bergantung pada sayap Piyomon X2. "Kalau begini kau tak akan bisa terbang!" Kata Agumon dia mencoba menyeret Piyomon X2 ke pertarungan darat dan benarlah mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah dan Agumon langsung mencoba memutuskan sayap lawannya (Piyomon susah melawan karena ga punya tangan dan posisinya tak menguntungkan (baca: sedang diinjak Agumon)) dan akhirnya patahlah sayapnya berikut Agumon mematahkan kakinya dengan paksa dan akhirnya Piyomon X2 kalah kaki dan tangannya hancur dan ia jadi sekarat. Tapi karena merasa iba Agumon menggunakan item pembangkit (semacam item untuk membangkitkan lagi anggota yang sudah kalah) dan karena menang Agumon mendapat exp dan level up

Agumon Lv 12 - Lv 13

Status:

Lv: 12 - 13

Hp: 1000/1000 - 1070

Mp: 800/800 - 870

Power: 45 - 47

Defence: 40 - 42

Speed: 60 - 63

Setelah itu agumon pergi meninggalkan lawan yang telah dikalahkannya. "Dia memang kuat, tapi untung dia masih bersimpati pada kalian" kata tamer itu pada kedua digimonnya. Yah memang Agumon kuat tapi dia bukan Agumon biasa... Kata Piyomon itu. Maksudnya apa tidak biasa? Kata Kokuwamon dengan blo'on nya. Kamu ga liat? Sabuk merah yang ditangannya itu! Biasanya kita digimon terlahir dengan tidak memakai apapun tapi sabuk merah itu bukan aksesoris, itu sudah ia pakai sejak menjadi agumon! Kata Piyomon, artinya dia Agumon yang lebih langka dari yang lain? Kata tamernya kaget. "Yah semacam itulah." Kata Piyomon.

A/N: nama tamer diatas adalah Kizuna Aki (cewek), Piyomon namanya Milla (cewek), Kokuwamon namanya Serein (cewek)

- (digital world) hunt area (mountain) -

Agumon yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang mengerikan. Hampir semua penduduknya sudah menjadi tak ada. Lalu ia berlari ke arah tempat kejadian (baca: tempat yang saat itu muncul keributan seakan ada pertarungan terjadii) Ia melihat seekor greymon yang merupakan pemimpin di daerah itu sedang bertarung dengan seekor veedramon yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar hanya sekitar 1,5 meter tapi greymon terlihat kesulitan mengalahkan digimon yang lebih kecil itu.

"Great antler!" Greymon menyrang Veedramon dengan tanduknya yang didepan tapi serangan itu ditahan dengan kedua tangan Veedramon lalu Veedramon langsung membanting greymon. Saat Greymon terbanting Veedramon tak memberi kesempatan Greymon langsung dihabisi dengan V-breath arrow dengan kekuatan penuh. Lalu saat Greymon mati dan menjadi digi-egg, digi-egg nya hancur.

Agumon shock melihatnya Greymon yang merupakan Digimon terkuat disekitar situ dikalahkan dengan mudahnya oleh seekor veedramon yang tak jelas darimana asalnya. Greymon! Jerit Agumon, dia masih belum percaya Greymon sekarang sudah benar-benar mati selamanya dari dunia ini. "Baby flame!" Agumon menembakkan bola api berkali-kali lalu perhatian Veedramon tertuju pada Agumon yang menyerangnya secara mendadak. Lalu Agumon berkata "kau coba sakiti temanku lagi dan kau tak akan bisa pulang hidup-hidup" seru Agumon pada Veedramon tapi sepertinya Veedramon tak merespon sedikitpun, bagi Agumon yang saat ini dihadapannya bukan lagi Veedramon, tapi lebih seperti baneka perang tanpa roh yang hanya diciptakan untuk membunuh.

Agumon Lv 13 vs veedramon Lv 50

Agumon mengumpulkan tenaga secara maksimal lalu mengeluarkan baby burner dengan tenaga penuh, apinya sangat besar sampai area dibelakang Veedramon sekalipun ikut hangus tapi Veedramon baik-baik saja seakan tak terkena apapun lalu ia menghantam Agumon dengan ekornya dan Agumon langsung KO karena perbedaan kekuatan yang begitu besar.

"Mati aku" pikir Agumon yang sudah sekarat dengan satu serangan dia hanya menutup matanya sudah pasrah pada kematian tapi anehnya setelah itu terdengar jeritan Veedramon yang sangat keras lalu ia kembali membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, ternyata Veedramon itu sudah menjadi digi-egg dan ia melihat ada seorang remaja berumur 17-an membawa sabit raksasa yang mengerikan.

- Agumon's POV -

Aku melihat ada seseorang yang telah membunuh Veedramon tapi aku masih kurang percaya karena yang kulihat ternyata seorang remaja berusia sekitar 17-an, entah mengapa ia sepertinya agak kaget saat melihatku, ia tersenyum kecil, ia juga menggunakan item pemulih padaku dan aku tak jadi mati. Saat aku bertanya siapa kau? Dia menjawab 'Digimon hunter'. Aku kaget karena digimon hunter adalah pembunuh digimon yang sangat kejam dan tak punya rasa kasihan, tapi dia menolongku, kenapa?

- end of Agumon's POV -

- digimon hunter's POV -

Saat aku membunuh Veedramon yang sepertinya sedang terkena Virus, aku melihat sosok yang tidak asing lagi, itu adalah seekor Agumon yang sepertinya sedang sekarat, aku sangat mengenalnya aku tau siapa dia sebenarnya walaupun aku tau ia pasti tak ingat aku. Lalu akupun menolongnya. Ia bertanya kepadaku siapa diriku dan aku menjawab 'Digimon hunter' karena tak ada lagi jawaban yang bisa kuberikan selain itu.

- end of digimon hunter's POV -

- normal POV -

Digimon hunter itu mengambil sesuatu dari tas-nya dan memberikan benda itu pada Agumon. "Bawalah ini, ini akan berguna bagi kamu." kata digimon hunter itu. "Aku tak bisa terima apa-apa dari penjahat sepertimu! Kau hanya pembunuh kejam" Kata Agumon lalu suasana hening sesaat, "kau bilang begitu pada orang yang barusaja menolongmu?" Kata orang itu tenang seakan sudah terbiasa dengan situasi itu. "Aku tidak minta! Kau sendiri yang melakukannya! Kata Agumon masih kelihatan marah. "Ternyata kamu masih belum berubah, dari dulu memang seperti ini." Kata orang itu dengan tenang (melulu). "Kau tau aku? Siapa sebenarnya kau?" Kata Agumon penasaran. "Aku digimon hunter! Jangan membuatku mengatakannya berulang kali! Tapi, aku tidak bohong soal aku tau kau, walaupun kau lupa aku, aku tetap ingat kamu." Kata orang itu lalu ia berbalik seakan mau pergi. "Tunggu! Kau belum bilang siapa aku sebenarnya!" Kata Agumon pada orang itu. "Kalau kau mau tau, terimalah senjata yang tadi dan ikut bersamaku, tidak mungkin aku bilang sekarang kaerna kamu tak mungkin percaya." Kata orang itu lalu mengangkat senjata miliknya (sabit raksasa) dan mulai jalan lagi. Agumon yang daritadi marah-marah akhirnya mengambil Palu itu lalu ikut bersama orang itu.

A/N: cerita ini penuh OC, kalau ga suka ga usah dipaksakan baca


	2. name

Tales of digimon hunter

A/N: digimon bukan punya author cerita ini, digimon punya akiyoshi hongo. Kalau author cerita ini yang punya digimon, fanfic bakal kiamat(?), yang dipunya author ini hanyalah cerita gaje dan oc-ocnya yang juga gaje (SFX:BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BURRRRRRN!)

Q:Bunyi apa itu?

Readers: gak tau!

A: jawabannya adalah, authornya juga gak tau..

(SFX: ...)

A: yak! Terima kasih untuk reviewnya walaupun hampir gak ada, harap review lagi! Satu lagi judul cerita ini gak niru-niru dari digimon season 7 (disitu ada juga yang namanya digimon hunter, tapi beda dengan yang ada di cerita ini dan kemiripan in hanyalah sebuah kebetulan! KEBETULAN! *lebay mode: on*)

Sekarang cerita akan selalu dimulai dengan random battle yang tak ada hubungannya dengan cerita, pesertanya digimon yang selevel (rookie vs rookie, adult vs adult, dst petarung bisa dipilih melalui poling reader tapi soal menang kalah akan disesuaikan hasil penyelidikan authornya, contoh: metal tyranomon melawan tyranomon sudah jelas yang menang itu metal tyrannomon karena:

-perbedaan level, metal tyarannomon (perfect) tyrannomon (adult)

-perbedaan kekuatan, kecepatan pertahanan, skill, dll semuanya beda jauh

Ataupun: shoutmon vs dracomon atau digimon child manapun

Kemungkinan besar shoutmon menang, karena:

-kemampuan bertarung shoutmon tak bisa dibandingkan dengan digimon level child manapun kecuali arkadimon (child) dan digimon-digimon tipe petarung misalnya gaomon atau renamon, kalau seperti itu masih bisa dibandingkan. "ITU SIH BUKAN "TAK BISA DIBANDINGKAN DENGAN LEVEL CHILD MANAPUN!" Kata suara misterius. "Yah terserahlah," kata author gak menghargai kata-kata misterius itu BUKAN KATA-KATA TAPI SUARA TAU!" Sekali lagi suara misterius itu bergema. "..." Kali ini authornya kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab

- level shoutmon bukan child, dalam digimon xros wars konsep level sudah tak dipakai lagi

-dll (silakan pikir sendiri)

Random battle: Shoutmon vs Gumdramon

(Alasan: anggap aja battle ini merayakan tamat-nya xros wars dan mulainya xros wars yang kedua.)

Q: apakah gumdramon mampu mengalahkan 'raja' dan melampauinya? Mari kita saksikan (lebay mode: masih ON)

Shoutmon skill's

-Rock damashii: melemparkan bola api dari tangan

-Soul crusher: menembakkan 'jeritan' jiwanya yang membara (bentuk serangannya berupa api, tapi lebih besar daripada rock damashii)

-Rowdy rocker: menggunakan mic nya seperti pedang (kalau tak salah)

Gumdramon's skill

-Ran-gum break: menyerang menggunakan ekornya yang berbentuk mirip palu (bisa memanjang memendek seperti karet sesuai keinginannya. Sesuai namanya 'gum' (permen karet atau karet kalau tak salah) 'dramon' (digimon yang memiliki gen naga dalam tubuhnya) mirip dengan kemampuannya M*****.D.***** (bisa tebak siapa? Dia karakter dari anime lain) Apalagi sama-sama pakai baju merah.

-Fire Vortex: menuju ke lawan dengan merputar-putar seperti roda dengan api disekelilingnya dan menyerang lawan dengan palu diekornya yang sudah diperkuat dengan putaran berkali-kali berputar-putar seperti roda

-Jacked hammer: waktu chapter 2 dibuat skill ini authornya masih belum tau dengan jelas kayak gimana.

Random battle start!

"Rock Damashii!" Shoutmon langsung melemparkan bola api langsung pada 'juniornya' BLARR!

WAA! Ledakan besar tepat mengenai gumdramon yang kecil amat.

"Apaan? Sudah selesai? Kau bilang akan melampauiku dan cuma ini yang kau bisa lakukan?" Tanya shoutmon dengan tenang (shoutmon yang di xros wars 2 agak tenang gak terlalu cerewet kayak dulu).

"BERISIK! Makan nih! Ran-gum break! Ekornya yang berbentuk palu dan elastis menyerang shoutmon bertubi-tubi.

BRAK! "Gak kena!"BLAR! "Gak kena lagi!" Kata Shoutmon sambil menghindar ke samping membiarkan ekor gumdramon yang 'ganas' membentur tanah.

"Kalau gitu gimana yang ini?" Kata gumdramon sambil mengayunkan ekornya memutar secara horizontal (dari kiri ke kanan) pada Shoutmon.

"Hup!" Kata Shoutmon sambil meloncat untuk menghindari serangan dari kiri ke kanan (loncat karena dibelakangnya tanahnya amburadul karena serangan gumdramon)

"Bagus! Sekali putar lagi!" Gumdramon memutar ekornya sekali lagi secara horizontal mengulang penyerangan pada Shoutmon yang masih di udara karena meloncat.

Shoutmon memunculkan 'mic' kesayangannya dan menangkis serangan gumdramon, tapi tetap saja mic-nya bertabrakan dengan ekor palu Gumdramon yang mendorongnya ke tanah dan Shoutmon terdorong jatuh ke tanah.

Setelah Shoutmon jatuh ke tanah Gumdramon menyerang Shoutmon dengan fire vortex, Gumdramon melaju di tanah berputar-putar menuju Shoutmon dengan api disekelilingnya, tapi Shoutmon bukannya menghindar, malah menunggu serangan itu datang, mau pamer keberanian kali.. (Di- rowdy rocker sama shoutmon).

"Tamat kau! Raja!" Gumdramon meloncat dan membanting ekornya secara vertikal (dari atas ke bawah) sekuat mungkin pada Shoutmon yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Rowdy rocker!" Shoutmon mengayunkan mic-nya sekuat tenaga menghantam balik ekor Gumdramon dan membuat ekornya yang seperti palu terpental, dan Membuat Gumdramon 'defenseless' diudara (tadi kan loncat saat menyerang). Shoutmon melayangkan tinjunya dan menghantam Gumdramon dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main, membuat Gumdramon terlempar dan menabrak bangunan terdekat menimbulkan bunyi BRAK! Yang besar (tinjunya Shoutmon bisa mementalkan Sagomon, yang tidak tau nonton xros wars season 2 episode 2).

"Ugh! POKOKNYA AKU GA AKAN KALAH!" Gumdramon bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mendadak cho-shinka jadi Arresterdramon.

"Woa! Gimana bisa?" Kata Arresterdramon terkaget-kaget.

"Sekedar bonus dari author, saat battle digimon yang memiliki partner bisa melakukan evolusi atau digixros selama authornya tau digimon apa hasilnya" kata author dari speaker terjauh(?).

"Jarang-jarang kamu (author) berguna juga!" Kata Arresterdramon sambil terbang menuju Shoutmon dengan tangan kanannya sudah mengepal bersiap untuk melayangkan tinjunya pada raja-nya. Tak sampai satu detik kemudian Arresterdramon mulai melayangkan pukulan beruntun yang tak sedikit jumlahnya, dan Shoutmon mempersiapkan mic-nya sebagai tameng. TANG! TANG! TANG! (Bunyi mic berbenturan dengan tinju) BAG! BAG! BAG! (Bunyi Shoutmon kena serangan, Lebih dari 10 kali).

"Yak! SPIN CALIBER! CRASH! (Bunyi tebasan) Ekor Arresterdramon yang ujungnya berbentuk tombak trident diayunkan diagonal dan menebas Shoutmon tanpa belas kasihan.

BRAK! Shoutmon terlempar membentur dinding dengan keras, tapi tak sampai 10 detik dia berdiri lagi dengan agak sulit karena menahan sakit dari serangan barusan (note: kekuatan fisik Arresterdramon lebih hebat daripada dramon kebanyakan, ekornya dapat mengangkat metal Tyrannomon, yang tidak tau lihat digimon xros wars: young hunter who leapt through the time yang episode 1)

"Kau berkembang, tapi sekarang aku tidak akan ragu ataupun menahan diri lagi!"

SHOUTMON! CHO-SHINKA! OMEGA SHOUTMON!

"HARD ROCK DAMASHII!" Dua buah bola api yang besar muncul di kedua tangan Shoutmon, Arresterdramon menyerang dengan bayangan-bayangan(mungkin) yang terbagi menjadi beberapa dan dengan nekat menyerang hard rock damashii dari depan (Dia masih pemula, makanya cara bertarungnya sering kali nekad, yang tidak tau liat episode 2 di anime yang sama, dia terus-menerus menyerang Sagomon dari depan tanpa bisa menghindari satupun serangannya, mungkin berhasil menghindar satu kali, tapi seingatnya author tidak sama sekali)

BLAR! Ledakan besar terjadi bersamaan dengan kedua digimon naga itu terhempas kebelakang karena angin ledakan.

WAA! BRAK! ZRTTT! Arresterdramon jatuh dan terseret ke langit (eh, maksudku lantai)

"Waktunya penyelesaian! BEAR SLASH! (OM: BEAT SLASH TAU! A: ga apa, kan cuma salah tulis doank! (Yang ini beneran)) Gerakan 'ngebor' Omega Shoutmon (ngebor maksudnya berputar seperti bor) dengan ujung kakinya yang tajam sebagai titik putarannya, langsung melubangi tanah dan disaat yang bersamaan ia menyelam ke tanah.

"HYAH! Omega Shoutmon muncul tepat dari bawah Arresterdramon sambil berputar-putar dan langsung mengangkat Arresterdramon meloncat kelangit (tepat saat ini Arresterdramon pusing sekali karena putaran cepat tersebut dan jadi sulit melawan karena kecepatan putarannya hampir sama dengan kecepatan Beat Slash. Saat sudah mencapai ketinggian yang cukup tinggi Arresterdramon dibanting sekuat tenaga oleh Omega Shoutmon.

BRAKK!

"HARD ROCK DAMASHII!" Dua bola api yang besar terbentuk di telapak tangan Omega Shoutmon. Omega Shoutmon melaju dengan cepat menghantamkan dua bola api itu pada Arresterdramon yang sedang berusaha berdiri menyeimbangkan dirinya tapi sulit karena pusing.

BLARR!

Shoutmon: win

Gumdramon: lose

"Terlalu cepat ratusan tahun kalau mau ngalahin aku." Kata Shoutmon dengan tenang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan tubuhnya. Gumdramon yang sudah tumbang lalu memaksakan dirinya berdiri, ia menatap tajam Shoutmon lalu berkata "ULANG LAGI PRERTARUNGANNYA! KALI INI AKU PASTI MENANG!"

Author: woi! Ceritanya mau mulai tau! Nanti aja battlenya di tunda di episode berikutnya! LET'S ROCK! Eh salah, LET'S START! Oh, iya, ada juga 'omake' untuk battle

Omake

"HARD ROCK DAMASHII!" Dua bola api yang besar terbentuk di telapak tangan Omega Shoutmon. "Lihat nih! Jurus baruku! Api ditangan kanan dan kiri! Akan kujadikan satu!" Kata Omega Shoutmon dan membenturkan kedua bola api ditangannya yang tak disangka-sangka beneran menjadi satu sehingga ukuran dan kekuatannya bertambah. "Rasakan ini! Karyuu no Gouen! (Dazzling Blaze of Fire Dragon)" kata Shoutmon dan lalu melemparkan bola api yang besar dan membara itu pada Arresterdramon.

DUARR!

Ledakan itu bahkan menjadikan hampir segala benda kecuali Arresterdramon menjadi debu dalam radius sekitar 20m lebih.

"KAU MENIRU JURUS DARI ANIME LAIN! INI KAN ANIME DIGIMON! PAKAI JURUS ORIGINALMU DONG!" Kata Authornya tiba-tiba.

"Biarin, toh tadi kau gak melarang melakukan itu sebelum pertarungannya dimulai." Kata Omega Shoutmon yang sudah balik menjadi Shoutmon dengan santai.

"Nanti kuhabisi kau di akhir episode!" Kata Authornya sambil buru-buru lanjutin cerita yang seharusnya. Yak cerita mulai!

Drimogemon! Reload!

Munculah Drimogemon berukuran kecil (seperti yang ada di digimon savers episode 4) disamping D-Hunter itu (digimon hunter disingkat jadi D-hunter).

Untuk ikut denganku, kau harus tunjukkan kekuatanmu, simpel kan? Kata digimon hunter itu, dengan senyum kecil karena ketertarikan untuk melihat kekuatan agumon itu.

"Baby Burner!" Api yang besar langsung menembak Drimogemon dan D-hunter itu, D-hunter langsung menghindar ke kiri, sedangkan Drimogemon loncat menuju Agumon.

"Iron Drill Spin!" Drill milik Drimogemon berputar dan ia mendarat ke Agumon dengan drillnya yang membidik kepala Agumon. Agumon lari kedepan sehingga serangan Drimogeon meleset dan menganai tanah, tapi menimbulkan kerusakan besar (baca: lubang besar).

"Baby flame!" Agumon menembakkan sekitar 3 bola api sekaligus pada Drimogemon dari belakangnya. Drimogemon berbalik dan memutar Drill-nya lagi dan menyebabkan tornado yang menyapu habis bola api Agumon dengan mudah, dan tornado itu menuju Agumon dengan kecepatan tinggi. Agumon menahan tornado itu dengan menancapkan kedua cakarnya ke tanah sehingga ia tidak terhempas oleh angin kencang. "Itu Dorulu Tornado! Kenapa Drimogemon bisa menggunakannya? Kata Agumon pada D-hunter itu.

"Digimon jaman sekarang bisa melakukan sesuatu diluar perkiraan manusia dan digimon" kata D-hunter itu seakan-akan itu hal yang biasa.

"Dorulumon ajarkan, dia temanku." Jawab Drimogemon singkat. "Kerabat nge-drill ya." Jawab Agumon asal-asalan sambil melepas cakarnya dari tanah. Drimogemon menerjang lagi ke Agumon dengan Drill-nya membidik Agumon. "Dorulu Tornado!" Sekali lagi angin kencang yang berputar itu menembak Agumon, tapi kali ini menghempaskannya.

"Kuatnya." Kata Agumon pelan sambil berdiri lagi. Drimogemon berlari ke arah Agumon lagi dan menembakkan Dorulu tornado lagi karena tau Agumon akan sulit menangkisnya. Kali ini Agumon berlari ke arah Dorulu Tornado dan melakukan Sliding untuk menghindari Dorulu Tornado dari bawah dan langsung menuju ke bawah tubuh Drimogemon, dan lalu Agumon menyerang Drimogemon dari bawah dengan menancapkan cakar-cakarnya pada tubuh Drimogemon, tapi itu gagal Drimogemon meloncat ke atas sebalum sempat diserang, dan terjun menuju Agumon yang tepat berada dibawahnya dengan Drill-nya yang terus mengincar Agumon. Agumon tidak menghindar, ia bersiap menerima serangan Drimogemon. Saat serangan Drimogemon hampir mengenainya ia menagkap Drill yang masih berputar itu dan Drill itu berhenti berputar tapi malah Drimogemon yang berputar-putar. Agumon lalu melampar Drimogemon yang sudah sakit kepala karena pusing dan menembakkan Baby Burner. Drimogemon yang terkena serangan itu terlempar menjauh dari Agumon.

"Aku sudah cukup melihat kekuatanmu, ternyata sedikit lebih baik dari yang kukira, gak nyangka kamu bakal menangkap Drill milik Drillogy (nama). Drillogy lalu berdiri lagi dan berlari ke dekat master-nya.

"Hebat! Hebat!" Kata Drillogy sambil tepuk tangan, ternyata dia masih belum kalah melawan Agumon.

"Masih mau maju?" Kata Agumon masih dengan pose bertarungnya.

"Kubilang sudah." Kata D-hunter itu sambil memukul kepala Agumon.

"Seperti Drillogy, kamu juga mesti punya nama, namamu Kizumaru (kizu/pain/luka atau rasa sakit). Namamu seperti itu karena aku ketemu denganmu lagi saat kau hampir dibunuh Veedramon, dan pasti kau masih merasa 'sakit' karena kehilangan tempat tinggal dan teman-temanmu." Kata D-hunter itu sambil kembali menaiki Drillogy. Agumon.. Bukan, Kizumaru cuma menatap D-hunter dengan sedikit marah karena memberinya nama dengan arti yang tidak enak dan cuma menyangkut masa lalu. Tapi tetap saja itu tak akan mengubah keputusannya untuk mengikuti dan membantunya, daripada berkelana tanpa tujuan dan tempat tinggal.

"Satu lagi, arti namamu juga dari kata 'kizuna' (kizuna/bonds/ikatan (dalam arti persahabatan)), aku harap kita bisa berteman baik dan semoga kau bisa ketemu teman-temanmu lagi." Kata D-hunter itu lagi.

"Berteman dengan Digimon Hunter? Jangan bercanda." Kata Kizumaru, tapi sedikit perasaan senang tetap ia rasakan dari orang yang mulai ia terima sebagai 'teman'nya.

A/N: segini dulu ceritanya R&R please!

Rematch!

Shoutmon vs Gumdramon!

"Ran-gum break!" Gumdramon melemparkan Palunya pada 'lawan-tanding-ulang'nya. Shoutmon menangkap ekor Gumdramon dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung membenturkannya sekuat tenaga ke bangunan terdekat.

BRAKK!

Winner: Shoutmon

"Sepertinya dia belum benar-benar pulih dari pertarungan sebelumnya." Kata komentator yang muncul entah dari mana tapi yang pasti ada disini.

"Waktunya menghabisi Shoutmon!" Kata Authornya yang tiba-tiba sudah memegang palu raksasa yang tingginya 5m dan lebarnya dari ujung ke ujung 8m. Shoutmon sudah lari pontang-panting mengingat tak ada yang bisa melawan 'thepowerofauthor' yang bahkan bisa membuatnya OOC kayak gini.


	3. Chapter 3

Tales Of Digimon Hunter

Ch 3: Survivor

A/N: terimakasih bagi reviewers dan pembaca numpang lewat tanpa review!

Disclaimer: Digimon punya Akiyoshi Hongo!

Random Battle: tak ada, soalnya authornya malas.

Yak! Cerita dimulai!

Digital World: Hunt Area - Holy Land Of Aegis

Holy Land Of Aegis: adalah tempat yang memiliki misteri, rumornya 'core' dari pulau itu sendiri adalah energi kehidupan untuk semua bagian dari pulau itu, digimon yang tinggal disana bisa hidup tanpa makan berhari-hari dan memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari biasanya. Dan yang paling diincar banyak orang adalah 'bayangan hitam' atau biasa disebut 'black shadow' yang ada di tempat tersebut, rumornya lagi 'black shadow itu akan menghancurkan atau mengusir orang yang tidak diterima dipulau itu, jika bisa menagkapnya atau mengalahkannya maka player akan mendapat 5.000.000 bits (mata uang di fic ini). Dan dua buah digiegg yang sudah diperkuat, digieggnya boleh dipilih player. Hadiahnya sebanyak ini karena black shadow itu mengganggu kebanyakan player yang main disana. Pulau ini dinamai demikian karena disini adalah lokasi yang dilindungi kekuatan dari sekumpulan digimon yang dahulu pernah berperang melawan Arkadimon yang sangat kuat dan menang, tapi kekuatan yang melindungi pulau ini bukan kekuatan roh atau aura pelindung, kekuatan yang melindungi pulau ini ada dalam bentuk sebuah Guild bernama 'Aegis Core'.

Pemandangan: tempat yang dipenuhi pohon raksasa yang sangat tinggi setinggi 30 meter dari permukaan tanah, ditengah hutan sedikit gelap tapi banyak energi berupa kunang-kunang cahaya (bukan makhluk hidup) yang selalu berkeliaran kesana kemari dan banyak lumut cahaya pada batu-batunya sehingga cukup terang walaupun pohonnya memiliki daun lebat. Diujung bagian pulau ada 4 teleporter, yaitu di utara, selatan, barat dan timur.

Holy Land Of Aegis - Deep area

Terlihat seekor Dorumon sedang menyendiri di tepi sungai, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, kelihatannya ia cuma menatap kosong pemandangan didepannya sambil sesekali mengaduk-aduk air disungai itu.

"Hey partner, kita akan memburunya?" Kata seekor Renamon bernama Haku yang sedang mengawasi Dorumon itu dari atas pohon.

"Tentu, kapan lagi kita bisa mendapatkan X-antibody, kudengar memang banyak digimon yang langka disini, tapi gak kusangka kita bakal menemukannya secepat ini" kata partner manusianya yang bernama Zuma.

"Kita mulai Haku!" Kata Zuma yang mengeluarkan Digivice nya dan menggesekkan kartu bergambar Zudomon dan munculah sebuah palu raksasa ditangan Haku, ia memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku rasa kartu ini bukan pilihan yang tepat karena mungkin saja ia bakal menghindar dengan mudah, tapi aku rasa harus segera mengalahkannya kalau tidak bakal terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak" pikir Zuma

Haku dengan cepat meloncat ke arah Dorumon itu dan memukulnya dengan palu itu dengan membantingnya ke tanah. Dorumon itu menyadari kehadiran musuh tapi ia tak menghindar ataupun bertahan sama sekali.

DUAK! BLAR!

Palu itu menghantam Dorumon itu dengan kuatnya sampai tanah disekelilingnya hancur.

"Semudah ini?" Pikir Haku lalu ia mengangkat palu itu, ia melihat Dorumon itu memang sudah tergeletak begitu saja.

"U..ugh.." Kata Dorumon itu sambil berdiri lagi secara perlahan. Tapi dengan secepat kilat ia langsung menerkam Haku yang berada didepannya.

"Gawat! Haku! Evolusi!"

Dan seketika itu Haku berubah menjadi Kyuubimon dan menghindari terkaman Dorumon. Sebagai gantinya yang diterkam Dorumon itu adalah pohon dan seketika itu juga pohon itu tumbang karena sebagian sudah tercabik dan berubah menjadi data-data yang menyebar dengan seketika.

"Evolusi? Apakah keadaannya segawat ini?" Pikir Haku mengingat partnernya memiliki insting yang sangat tajam.

"Dragon Wheel!" Haku memutar tubuhnya dengan api biru yang menyala disekelilingnya dan lalu muncul naga api biru yang menyerang Dorumon dan membakar sekelilingnya. Tapi setelah itupun Dorumon masih berdiri.

"Zuma! Berapa levelnya?" Kata Haku bingung kenapa digimon level child bisa menahan serangan berat dari kartu dan digimon level adult.

"Haku, kamu lupa? Kemarin sistem level sudah dihapus." Kata Zuma dengan tenang tapi sedikit panik, tapi hal ini tambah membuat Haku kaget.

"...tidak bisa" kata Dorumon itu. Yang membuat Zuma dan Haku menatapnya dengan waspada.

"...kalian... sama sekali tak dapat menghancurkanku.." Kata Dorumon itu dengan ekspresi yang agak sedih.

"Haku! Evolusi jadi Ultimate!(Dalam cerita ini Ultimate adalah mega, Perfect adalah Ultimate, Adult adalah Champion, Child adalah Rookie, dibawahnya adalah Baby II dan Baby I)

"Sampai segitunya?" Pikir Haku sambil mulai berubah menjadi Sakuyamon.

"DUASSH! BlARR

Saat Haku telah menjadi Sakuyamon ternyata bagian perutnya sudah berlubang, ternyata serangan 'tiny metal' berupa tembakan bola metal milik Dorumon lah yang menyebabkannya dan seketika itu ia kembali menjadi Renamon.

"HAKU!" Teriak Zuma dan seketika itu juga ia dan Haku menghilang dari tempat itu (ini artinya mereka kalah sehingga terkirim ke teleporter terdekat yang sudah mereka jelajahi)

Dorumon lalu bermaksud meninggalkan area itu tapi pada saat itu juga ada Dukemon yang melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya dan menghantamkan perisainya dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga Dorumon itu menabrak dinding batu disamping sungai dan dinding batu itu hancur seketika. Dan lalu Dukemon itu langsung terbang kebelakang ke tempat partnernya berada.

"...kalian sekalipun... tidak bisa.. menghancurkanku.." Kata Dorumon itu, Dorumon itu loncat ke sungai yang berada tepat didepannya dan terbawa arus untuk kabur.

"Sepertinya dia memang yang kita cari, jangan biarkan dia lolos, Pepsi (nama dari Dukemon yang didapat dari tamer dengan selera nama yang sangat buruk)" Kata seseorang dari belakang Dukemon.

"Tentu, tak akan kulepaskan 'survivor' itu." Kata Dukemon itu sambil mulai mengejar dan tiba-tiba ia diserang dengan api yang sangat besar.

BLARR!

"Seperti yang ia bilang, kau tak dapat menghancurkannya." Kata seorang cewek yang datang entah dari mana.

"Apa urusanmu, Aki?" Kata orang itu pada Aki

(Apa readers masih ingat? Aki adalah orang yang momon-momonnya (maksudnya digimon-digimonnya) yaitu Piyomon dan Kokuwamon, dikalahkan Kizumaru di Chap 1)

"Aku cuma datang untuk menghentikan mu tau!" Kata Aki dengan nada marah.

"Dia target kita! Kau tak perlu melarangku!" Kata orang itu.

"Kalau kau mengejarnya, kamu bisa mati." Kata Aki sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Dia benar, aku juga kurang mengerti tapi Aki sudah memperhitungkannya!" Kata Wargreymon yang ada bersama Aki. Wargreymon ini adalah digimon utama milik Aki.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan lewat dengan kekerasan! Pepsi! Kalahkan dia!" Kata orang itu

Pepsi langsung menyerang Wargreymon tanpa banyak basa-basi tapi tepat saat mereka saling pukul pada pukulan pertama dari hutan itu muncul Apokarimon yang menyerang mereka.

"Cih! Disaat begini" kata orang itu.

"Apa boleh buat..." Kata orang itu dengan geram.

"Kalau sudah begini..."Kata Aki sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"HANCURKAN PENGGANGGU!" Kata kedua orang itu bersamaan.

"OKAY PARTNER!" Kata kedua digimon itu dengan mantap(lebay) sambil mulai menyerang Apokarimon tanpa rasa takut.

To be continued

A/N: yak! Sampai sini dulu ceritanya!

"Kayaknya kita-kita pada gak muncul di chap ini." Kata Kizumaru dan D-Hunter.

"Toh kalian muncul sekarang." Kata Author sambil nunjuk-nunjuk mereka.

"..." Mereka diam aja mendengar jawaban Author.

"Oh iya, masih ada random battle." Kata Kizumaru mengingatkan.

"Kali ini gak ada juga karena aku malas." Kata Author itu tidak mempertanggungjawabkan kata-katanya di chap lalu.

"Sebagai gantinya random battle di chap berikutnya digandakan!" Tambah authornya lagi.

Setelah itu suasana jadi sunyi karena SFX-nya dilupakan


	4. chaos

Tales of Digimon Hunter

Ch 4: Chaos

A/N: Digimon itu punya Akiyoshi Hongo n buat para reviewers terima kasih banyak atas Reviewnya!

Random Battle 1: Kizumaru vs Haku

Battle start!

"Langsung kumulai!" Kata Kizumaru dan memang langsung mengerahkan melompat ke Haku dan melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya, tapi Haku langsung melompat ke arah Kizumaru dan menjadikan punggung tangan Kizumaru yang sedang mengepal sebagai pijakan tangan kirinya dan saat berdiri diatas tinju Kizumaru dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya, ia menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan dan melemparkan tubuhnya (kedua kaki dilempar paling depan) untuk menendang Kizumaru, lalu saat kakinya tepat didepan Kizumaru ia memberikan tendangan dengan kedua kakinya dengan kuat tepat ke wajah Kizumaru, Kizumaru sudah siap jika ini terjadi dan Kizumaru melempar dirinya ke arah kiri dengan menggunakan kaki kanan sebagai tumpuan kekuatannya.

"Makan ini!" Teriaknya sambil menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk meninju Haku dan menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk melempar dirinya pada Haku. Haku yang masih dalam posisi berada di udara tak bisa menghindari ini dan akhirnya menyilangkan kedua lengannya untuk menahan tinju itu.

"HYAA!" DUAK! Tinju Agumon dan lengan Haku saling bertabrakan dan membuat Haku terlempar dan menabrak dinding yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 3 meter dibelakangnya.

BRAK! Sedikit tabrakan antar digimon dan dinding terjadi.

Kizumaru mendarat ke tanah (tadi saat ia melemparkan diri pada Haku ia meloncat) dan dalam sekejap mata ia langsung berlari ke arah Haku dan menembakkan 'baby burner dengan jangkauan yang cukup luas (kalau dilihat dari depan kira-kira lebarnya 2,5 meter keatas dan 2,5 meter ke bawah)

BURRRRNNN! (SFX untuk terbakar atau membakar atau membara dll, dst, etc)

Sebagian dari ruangan itu menghitam karena terbakar api, dan retak karena ditabrak Haku.

"Kekuatanmu cuma segini? Kau bahkan tak bisa membuatku mengeluarkan setengah dari seluruh kekuatanku." Kata Haku lalu mengeluarkan diamond storm ke arah Kizumaru. Kizumaru tidak mencoba menghindar karena jangkauan diamond storm terlalu luas.

"Baby flame!" Beberapa bola api sekaligus keluar dalam satu tembakan dari mulut Kizumaru, lalu ketika beberapa dari bola api itu menabrak diamond storm bola api itu meledak dan membuat ledakan berantai dengan bola api lainnya dan seterusnya sehingga sebagian besar dari diamond storm hilang tapi sedikit dari diamond storm berhasil mengenai Kizumaru, dan Kizumaru teriris oleh diamond storm yang tajam (tapi matanya tidak kena). Haku dengan cepat kebelakang Kizumaru sampai Kizumaru tak menyadarinya dan memberikan satu pukulan yang sangat keras dari belakang, kali ini Kizumaru terlempar dan cium dinding dengan keras sampai mimisan kayak liat buku hentai *duak! Authtornya ditonjok kizu*. Kizumaru yang terlempar dan menabrak dinding dan lalu mimisan langsung berdiri dan mengusap darah (digital) dari hidungnya, tapi tak ada sedetik kemudian Haku sudah berada di depan Kizumaru dan memberikan tinju beruntun yang cepat dan kuat yang diakhiri dengan tinju yang lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya, Kizumaru tak bisa menahan ataupun menghindari serangan secepat ini, apalagi ada dinding dibelakangnya dan malah terdesak diantara dinding dan serangan beruntun Haku. Dan kali ini Kizumaru kalah dan terlempar lebih jauh lagi karena dinding dibelakangnya jadi jebol oleh tinju beruntun Haku yang kuat

Winner: Haku

Omake1: "langsung kumulai!" Kata Kizumaru dan langsung melemparkan BANTAL dan memulai 'PERANG BANTAL'.

"Semua! Ayo keroyok Kizumaru!" Kata Haku santai, dan dalam sedetik ribuan bantal terbang mengarah Kizumaru dengan kecepatan seperti misil dan membuat dinding jeblos dan Kizumaru langsung KO.

Random Battle 2: Kizumaru vs Dorumon (survivor)

'Tiny metal!" Dorumon menembakkan bola metal ke arah Kizumaru, dalam jarak yang kikis Kizumaru berhasil menghindari bola tersebut tapi karena bola itu memiliki angin yang sangat kuat, Kizumaru terlempar hanya karena terkena anginnya, dan apapun yang dilewati bola itu langsung bolong karena tak dapat menahan kekuatannya. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan sama sekali, Dorumon langsung menangkap Kizumaru yang terlempar di udara dengan mulutnya dan dalam sekejap mata langsung menggigitnya hingga hancur. (Kizu gak beneran mati, soalnya inikan battle yang tak berhubungan dengan cerita, andaikan Kizu benar-benar melawannya, maka kemungkinan besar inilah yang akan terjadi)

Omake 2: tepat saat Kizu akan digigit Dorumon, ia langsung muntah gara-gara terlempar dan mengalami goncangan yang kuat, nafsu Dorumon untuk menggigitnya langsung hilang dan langsung melempar Kizu ke authornya karena jijik.

Sedikit penjelasan soal sifat dan penampilan Digimon Hunter, dia adalah orang yang senang kekacauan dan keributan dan suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan dan pertarungan, saat tenang, dia sangat tenang, tapi saat ribut, bisa jadi dialah biang keributannya, punya tekad yang kuat untuk menang dan terus berkembang dan tak suka kehidupan yang damai-damai aja dan sering terbawa emosi karena malas berpikir terlalu panjang (kalau pikir panjang masih agak betah). Penampilannya, dia memakai T-shirt hitam gelap yang polos dan jaket merah yang cuma diikat di bagian pinggangnya (lengan jaket yang panjang , memakai celana panjang merah kecoklatan dengan kedua bagian lututnya lubang karena digigit Drillogy dan sepatu kets merah dengan beberapa garis hitam. Umurnya belum akan diberi tahu, tapi kelihatannya 17 tahun, rambutnya acak-acakan dan warnanya hitam, warna matanya hitam kemerahan. Kebiasaannya adalah menantang orang-orang yang lebih kuat darinya dan lalu biasanya kalah tapi ngotot bertarung lagi. Ciri-ciri khasnya adalah gantungan kunci berbentuk sabit berukuran 10 cm yang digantung di ikat pinggang sebelah kanannya dan sebenarnya itu senjata yang bisa berubah ukurannya maksimal 100 kali lipat (berarti sekitar 10 meter)

Ini juga sebagian data soal Kizumaru: dia terlihat seperti agumon savers, tak ada perbedaan secara fisik sejak lahir, tapi Kizumaru memiliki bekas luka dibahu kanannya, itu adalah bekas pertarungan melawan digimon level adult dan bekas lukanya memanjang diagonal dari depan kebelakang, tapi luka ini jarang terlihat karena ia memakai kain merah yang diikatkan di lengan kanannya untuk menutupi luka itu (kain itu bukan sesuatu yang berharga dan dapat ia ganti kapanpun ia mau) , dia senang bertarung dan bertambah kuat, tapi tau situasi yang dapat membuat dia mati dan mundur, kecuali saat ia melindung apa yang ia sangat ingin lindungi, maka ia akan korbankan dirinya jika perlu, membenci digivice, sehingga jika akan dibantu dengan menggunakan digivice, maka ia tak akan menerima bantuan itu, dan ia menghormati digimon yang kuat dan pantas diteladaninya, salah satunya Greymon pemimpin desanya yang dulu

Cerita mulai!

Kali ini akan kita lihat dimana rumah dan Guild tempat Digimon Hunter.

Kizumaru POV:

Aku dan teman baruku (mungkin) yang adalah Digimon Hunter berjalan menelusuri hutan yang cukup terang bagian dalamnya, tadinya aku sempat kaget karena kami diserang Magnadramon (ultimate), untungnya dia masih memiliki Digimon yang lebih kuat, yaitu Devidramon (adult), tapi setelah muncul, ia memperlihatkan wujud sebenarnya yaitu Gigadramon (perfect). Drillogy juga menyerang Magnadramon dan memperlihatkan wujud aslinya yang ternyata adalah Giromon (perfect). Tidak ada tanda-tanda Digimon Hunter itu mengevolusikan mereka, Digimon Hunter kurang menjelaskannya dengan detail tapi yang pasti dia bilang dia cuma 'melepaskan' wujud mereka yang sebenarnya, aku jadi berpikir mungkin saja kedua digimon itu 'unik' atau Digimon Hunter yang unik, bagaimana pertarungan mereka aku juga kurang melihatnya karena Digimon Hunter bilang bahwa aku harus secepatnya datang ke Guild untuk sedikit perkenalan dan sekalian ia akan meng-update data Guild (aku gak menyangka ia dari sebuah Guild) dan membeli persiapan makanan dan minuman untuk perjalanan selanjutnya dari uang yang dihasilkan dari misi-misi yang bisa diambil dari Guild, katanya sih kebanyakan misi mengantar barang, misalnya 'Chip set' kepada pelanggan yang menginginkannya atau HP-disk dan DS-disk kepada toko-toko yang kehabisan stok dan pegawainya cuma sedikit, setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit, barulah kami sampai di Guild itu, ternyata Guild Aegis Core, aku gak menyangka, karena itu artinya Digimon Hunter adalah salah satu dari pelindung pulau Aegis ini, entah seperti apa anggota-anggotanya.

(Mulai dari sini sudut pandang orang ketiga)

Digimon Hunter lalu masuk ke Guild itu, Kizumaru menyusul dibelakangnya, gak disangka tiba-tiba ada yang melemparinya dengan gentong besar.

BRAKK!

Gentong itu menabrak Digimon Hunter dari depan dan ternyata... Ia bisa menahannya, gak heran dia bisa membunuh Veedramon.

BRAKK!

Gentong itu dilempar balik oleh Digimon Hunter kepada orang yang semula melemparnya.

"Kamu cari masalah, Kiyoshi!" Kata orang yang sudah terkena gentong lemparannya sendiri itu. "Kamu yang duluan tau! Dasar aneh!" Balas Digimon Hunter itu yang ternyata bernama Kiyoshi, jadi mulai saat ini dia akan disebut Kiyoshi.

"Kamu nantang ya?" Kata Kiyoshi sudah sambil menonjok telapak tangan sebelah kirinya.

"Menarik! Bring it on!" Kata orang yang setelah dilihat baik-baik ternyata adalah Flawizardmon (model xros wars: young hunter who leapt through the time), maklum, bentuknya sedikit mirip orang biasa, kecuali jahitan yang ada dimulutnya gak mirip orang biasa.

Flawizardmon langsung loncat dan melakukan tendangan memutar ke arah kanan dengan kaki kiri di udara, Kiyoshi mundur selangkah dan menghindari tendangannya, lalu Flawizardmon melanjutkan putaran tadi, kali ini dengan tumit sebelah kanan, ia melakukan tendangan lebih cepat dan keras dari sebelumnya, kali ini tak ditangkis Kiyoshi, malah ditangkap dengan tangan kiri lalu Kiyoshi memutar tubuhnya ke arah kiri mengikuti arah tendangan itu sehingga Flawizardmon yang ada di tangan kirinya terputar-putar, dan langsung melemparnya ke depan.

BRAK! (Bunyi tabrakan dan memantul dengan lantai)

SYUT! ZRETT! (bunyi Flawizardmon yang berputar di udara agar ke posisi berdiri lalu menyeretkan kedua kakinya ditanah untuk memberhentikan 'keterlemparannya')

Kizumaru yang melihat ini agak terkejut dengan cara bertarung Kiyoshi tanpa senjata, dan kebisaannya untuk melempar Flawizardmon.

"Jangan kaget dulu Kizumaru, si bocah api ini masih main-main." Kata Kiyoshi mencoba menebak apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkan Kizumaru sambil tetap waspada dengan kedua kaki ditekuk yang siap melangkah dengan sigap untuk menyerang dan menghindar, dan dengan kedua tangan mengepal kuat seakan sudah dekat waktunya untuk mulai menyerang balik.

Kaki Flawizardmon mengeluarkan api dan ketika kemudian ia loncat, api di kakinya menembak kebelakang sehingga ia melesat bagaikan roket ke arah Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi kaget, tapi karena sudah memprediksi ini akan terjadi, ia langsung menghindar ke kiri dengan melompat kedepan dan mendarat dengan memutar tubuh kedepan di lantai dan menghentikan putaran itu dengan tangan kanan dan kaki kirinya dengan menyentuhkannya dilantai dan menahan putaran tubuhnya.

"Hehe, dia terbawa suasana." Kata Kiyoshi, ekspresinya terlihat seperti campuran tegang, menikmati, dan mentertawakan dengan (berusaha) tenang.

Kizumaru juga sempat menghindar, karena begitu ia melihat Kiyoshi menghindar ia langsung ikut menghindar karena ragu terseret dalam perkelahian dalam guild, tapi pendaratannya payah, karena ia asal-asalan yang penting menghindar, ia mendarat dan malah terguling-guling dan baru berhenti saat menabrak sesuatu, ternyata ia menabrak kaki Banchouleomon.

"Bisa berdiri?" Tanya Banchouleomon pada Kizumaru sambil mengangkat Kizumaru dengan sebelah tangan seperti memegang anjing (dipegang di belakang leher) dan diletakkan diatas lantai dengan posisi berdiri.

"Oh, maaf menabrak, Banchouleomon." Kata Kizumaru biasa aja.

"Aku punya nama, panggil aku Regulus." Kata Banchouleomon yang bernama Regulus itu.

"Aku Kizumaru, salam kenal." Kata Kizumaru

"Selamat datang di Aegis Core! Kizumaru!" Kata Banchouleomon sambil menepuk punggungnya sambil tersenyum,yang malah membuatnya hampir jatuh karena Banchouleomon besar dan kuat.

Lanjut ke perkelahian

Kali ini Kiyoshi menyerang, ia menggunakan tinju kirinya untuk 'menyambut' tinju kiri Flawizardmon yang juga sudah disekimuti api. Tepat saat kedua tinju akan bertabrakan Kiyoshi menarik kembali tinjunya sambil menghindari tinju Flawizardmon dengan bergeser kanan sedikit, bersamaan dengan itu melakukan tendangan dari kanan ke kanan dengan menggunakan kaki kanan dan menyerang perut Flawizardmon dari arah kanan (kalau dari sudut pandang Flawizardmon, serangan ini datang dari arah kiri) karena tangan kiri Flawizardmon sudah dipakai untuk menyerang dan belum ditarik kembali, ia tak dapat menahan dengan tangan kirinya, karena itu ia hanya dapat menahan dengan kekuatan otot perutnya saja.

DUAK! (Bunyi tendangan Kiyoshi)

Flawizardmon terlempar dan menabrak dinding, eh, tidak, kali ini malah menabrak meja, dan meja yang ditabrak langsung terpelanting dan nyaris menimpa orang dan seekor Gaomon menonjok meja itu dan terbelah 2 dan salah satu meja jatuh di atas kepala seekor Agumon (adventure), dan satunya menyambar Renamon, tapi Renamon bisa menghindar dan pecahan meja itu hampir langsung menyambar Patamon yang sedang melayang dan Patamon itu menghindar dan pecahan meja itu malah tertancap di atas tanduk Gabumon, setelah keributan yang cepat itu, semua mata tertuju pada biang keroknya dan mereka langsung bertindak.

"Nut Shoot!" Raramon yang baru muncul langsung menembak banyak butir kacang yang dapat meledak sehingga tabir asap terbentuk setelahnya disekeliling biang kerok.

"Woy! Jangan ganggu! Kata Kiyoshi yang tiba-tiba kaki tangan dan tubuhnya terlilit sesuatu yang panjang yang ternyata adalah jari-jari Palmon, tapi entah mengapa jari-jari ini agak basah, Kiyoshi ingin menggunakan sabitnya tapi dia gak mau menggunakannya pada teman se-guildnya karena itu ia malah berusaha menarik Palmon tapi ia kesulitan dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Flawizardmon juga terikat hal yang sama dengan Kiyoshi, tapi ia mengeluarkan api dari sekujur tubuhnya sehingga Palmon melepaskan ikatannya sebelum benar-benar yang dari tadi duduk-duduk di sebuah toko dalam guild langsung ikut campur tangan, ia menembakkan listrik ke arah jari-jari Palmon yang diluar tabir asap karena sudah tau apa yang ada diujungnya, dan saat itu juga Kiyoshi langsung kesetrum dengan listrik itu, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak teriak. Didekat sana gerakan Flawizardmon dihentikan oleh Renamon yang gerakannya cepat yang beberapa

Saat yang lalu menyergapnya dari belakang, tentu saja Flawizardmon langsung meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, setelah itu, Gaomon datang dan langsung menginjak kaki Flawizardmon dengan kuat dan karena rasa sakit yang memang sakit, gerakan Flawizardmon terhenti sesaat dan saat itu Gaomon menyerangnya dengan 'gao rush' yang diakhiri dengan tonjokan keras tepat di tengah perut lalu Renamon melepaskannya sehingga ia jatuh berlutut karena rasa sakit yang tidak main-main, disaat yang sekitar bersamaan Kiyoshi juga jatuh berlutut juga dengan napas yang sedikit tersenggal-senggal. Dan situasi jadi agak tenang.

"Mereka dihentikan semudah ini? (walaupun keroyokan sih) Tapi asyik juga kalau banyak yang hebat, akan kukalahkan mereka semua!" Pikir Kizumaru, sedikit terkejut dengan kekuatan digimon yang bekerja sama dengan manusia, dan senang karena banyak yang bisa diajak bertarung, karena menurut cerita Kiyoshi sepanjang perjalanan, teman-teman dalam guildnya suka bertarung dan tidak keberatan jika diajak.

DUASHH! BRAK!

Mendadak Kizumaru diserang dengan hantaman yang hebat sampai-sampai ia terlempar dan menabrak meja dibelakangnya dan meja itu terbalik dan terlempar bersama Kizumaru dan meja itu jatuh menimpa Kizumaru.

"SIAPA ITU! NANTANG YA!" Kata Kizu sambil berdiri lagi dari posisi jatuhnya sambil meyingkirkan meja yang menimpanya.

"Kau yang cari gara-gara ya? pendatang baru!" Kata seekor Gaomon yang sedang menonjok sebelah telapak tangannya.

"Manarik, sekarang aku bisa mulai bertarung dengan digimon yang kuat!" Kata Kizu senang, disekitar mulutnya muncul bara api, tapi itu bukan serangan, itu hanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berapi-api, tapi dia tidak tau persis apa yang dia lakukan sampai-sampai digimon yang bahkan baru pertama kali ketemu langsung berani memukulnya sekeras itu

A/N: sampai sini dulu ceritanya! RnR!

Random Battle 1: Kizumaru vs Flawizardmon (namanya akan diberitau di chap depan)

Kizumaru dan Flawizardmon langsung saling tonjok

Bak buk bak buk! Duagh! Buagh! (Bunyi tonjok-tonjokan)

Lalu setelah tonjok-tonjokan mereka langsung meloncat mundur untuk jaga jarak, tapi Flawizardmon dikagetkan dengan benda merah panjang yang melilit lehernya.

"Kena kau, bocah api!" Kata Kizumaru yang ternyata tadi sebelum pertarungan sengaja melepas salah satu training belt yang ia pakai untuk digunakan sebagai senjata, dan tepat setelah tonjok-tonjokan tadi, saat mereka meloncat mundur, ia melemparkan ujung training beltnya seperti cambuk dan berhasil mengikat leher lawannya.

"HYAAA!" Teriak Kizumaru sambil menarik training beltnya yang entah mengapa ternyata cukup panjang. Flawizardmon yang mencoba menahannya mmalah sesak napas dan malah terlempar ke arah Kizumaru, mengingat Kizumaru memiliki kekuatan yang cukup brutal.

BUAGH! Bunyi ini adalah bunyi Kizumaru yang menabrakkan kepala raksasanya dengan kepala Flawizardmon yang tidak seberapa besar, tapi karena tabrakannya terlalu keras dan diluar perkiraan keduanya langsung pingsan begitu saja

Winner: none

Omake:

Bak buk bak buk! Duagh! Buagh! Prang! Prang! Prang! Brasak! Brasak! WAKH!Ternyata setelah tonjok-tonjokan mereka lempar-lemparan kaca, gelas, piring, dan akhirnya sofa, dan bahkan orang.

Random Battle 2: Kizumaru vs Haku

"Diamond Storm!" Haku meloncat ke atas dan mengeluarkan hujan sinar putih (ga jelas apa itu, kalo bukan sekedar sinar, mungkin bulu) yang menghujani Kizumaru, lalu Kizumaru mengumpulkan api dimulutnya sampai mulutnya terlihat kembung dan mukanya menyala merah lalu mengeluarkan Baby Burner yang amat besar dan luas dan berhasil membakar dan menghancurkan sebagian dari Diamond Storm dan sebagian apinya yang masih terus ditembakkan terus menuju, tapi Haku mencoba meminimalkan kerusakan dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan kepalanya, jaga-jaga jangan sampai ada api yang masuk mata, tapi ia tetap terkena api yang cukup besar itu dari depan. Haku mendarat ketanah dengan sedikit luka bakar dan langsung disabut dengan tinju tangan kanan Kizumaru yang berhasil di tahan oleh tangan kiri Haku. Kizumaru tidak mau tinjunya kalah oleh tenaga Haku karena itu ia menekan kekuatan brutalnya pada tinju tangan kanannya itu (ingat saat ia menangkap Drillogy) dan berhasil membuat Haku tertekan kebelakang. Haku yang sedang berkonsentrasi menahan kekuatan Kizumaru kehilangan fokus terhadap hal lain. Kesempatan ini digunakan Kizumaru untuk menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memegang tangan Haku yang sedang menahan tangan kanannya dan membanting Haku ke tanah.

BRAK! (Bunyi Haku terbanting ke tanah)

Kizumaru masih belum melepaskan tangan Haku, ia langsung menembakkan Baby Flame pada Haku yang sedang terdesak ditanah dan api itu berhasil menimbulkan ledakan, tapi meleset karena Haku berguling kesamping membuat Kizumaru yang sedang memegang erat tangannya hilang keseimbangan jatuh karena hilang keseimbangan. Haku mencoba mencakar Kizumaru menggunakan tangan kirinya yang sedang digenggam Kizumaru tapi malah digigit Kizumaru dan membakarnya dengan api yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya yang membuat Haku kesakitan dan hampir berteriak, tapi Haku menahannya dan malah megepalkan tangankirinya itu dan menonjok bagian dalam mulut Kizumaru yang membuat Kizumaru hampir menelan tanggan Haku, tapi hal ini membuat Kizumaru serasa ingin muntah dan langsung melepaskan tangan Haku dan berguling ke posisi tengkurap dan langsung menggunakan kaki sebelahkanannya untuk mulai berpijak berdiri (kaki kirinya sedang dalam posisi berlutut). Haku yang melihat kesempatan saat Kizumaru belum sepenuhnya berdiri langsung memberikan tinju beruntun pada Kizumaru. Dalam posisi yang setengah berdiri Kizumaru melakukan pukulan beruntun dan membalas pukulan beruntun dari Haku sambil memperbaiki posisinya sampai akhirnya ia berdiri seperti semula. Tinju-tinjuan itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat bertinju yang singkat itu menghasilkan memar-memar pada wajah, tangan, bahu, dll, dan bahkan membuat mereka muntah sedikit karena mareka juga saling menonjok perut lawan mereka, muntahnya disensor agar yang lihat tidak ikutan mual. Tinju-tinjuan itu diakhiri dengan kedua pihak meloncat mundur kebelakang. Kali ini Haku dengan sangat liar meloncat kearah Kizumaru dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya dengan sangat kuat pada Kizumaru. Kizumaru menghindar dengan meloncat sedikit ke arah kiri, dengan begitu tangan kanan Haku yang sudah diayunkan kedepan akan susah menyerang balik, Kizumaru tidak hanya meloncat sedikit ke arah kiri, Kizumaru juga mengubah arah berdirinya sehingga apa yang ia berdiri agak menghadap kanan dari posisi sebelumnya, hal itu membuat Haku yang sedang menyerang jadi ada didepannya (masih diudara karena belum mendarat) Kizumaru mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul Haku dengan gaya seperti menebas (seperti gaya orang memecahkan genteng dalam suatu olahraga bela diri), dan menebas (memukul) punggung Haku yang membuatnya jatuh terdorong ke tanah. Melihat kesempatan besar ini, Kizumaru langsung menembakkan Baby Volcano yang ia kumpulkan dimulutnya sejak tadi dan ini membuat ledakan besar terjadi. Tapi dalam ledakan itu Haku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencoba mengalahkan Kizumaru. Haku menggunakan kecepatannya yang luarbiasa untuk berdiri dan kembali ke posisi bertarung lalu memberikan tinju yang kuat pada Kizumaru dari depan, dalam sekejap pindah kebelakang dan menendang Kizumaru kedepan lagi yang membuat Kizumaru hampir jatuh, dan lalu dalam sekejap pindah kedepan dan sebelum Kizumaru jatuh ia langsung memberikan tendangan lutut yang kuat pada rahang bawah Kizumaru dan membuatnya terlempar ke atas sekitar 5 meter diatas tanah, Haku lalu meloncat dan memberikan tendangan tumit yang memutar (berputar seperti roda) dan menendang Kizumaru dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah dengan terbanting keras, tapi Kizumaru berdiri lagi karena tadi saat ia menerima tendangan tumit Haku, ia berhasil menahannya dengan tangan kirinya, dan saat ia terbanting ketanah, ia berhasil tidak jatuh dengan menggunakan kedua tangan dan kakinya sebagai penopang agar tidak jatuh, tapi hal ini mengakibatkan kedua tangan dan kakinya jadi sakit. Haku lalu mendarat tidak jauh dari Kizumaru lalu berpijak mudur dan bersiap untuk serangan Kizumaru yang akan datang berikutnya.

"Dia jadi lebih kuat dibanding pertarungan. Sebelumnya, ada apa ini?" Pikir Haku.

"Aku..." Kata Kizumaru pelan, kalau di anime atau manga ada efek bayangan yang menutupi mata Kizumaru.

"AKU MUAK DENGAN KEKALAHNAN INI!" Kata Kizumaru sambil mengeluarkan Baby Burner ke arah Haku, tapi ini lain api ini lebih cepat dan angin tekanannya lebih kuat, serta kekuatan dan ukurannya meningkat, api ini lebih seperti Mega Flame, tapi peningkatan kekuatan api ini Lebih karena dikarenakan emosi Kizuamaru dan keinginan menang yang sangat kuat sehingga data-data dalam dirinya bereaksi terhadap emosinya yang membuatnya dapat mengerahkan hampir seratus persen kekuatan yang ia miliki. Haku yang tak bisa menghindar karena jangkauan serangan yang luas terlempar dan menabrak dinding, dinding itu retak dan saat Haku terpantul di dinding itu, tanpa membiarkan Haku menyentuh tanah Kizumaru langsung menangkap lehernya dan menghantamkannya pada dinding dibelakang Haku yang barusan Haku tabrak sehingga dinding itu bertambah retak dan Kizumaru mendaratkan tinjunya pada perut Haku dengan sangat kuat dan berhasil membuatnya K.O.

Winner: Kizumaru

Omake: saat Kizumaru menggigit tangan Haku dan membakarnya, ia sempat menjilat tangan Haku dan membayangkan "rubah panggang" yang membuatnya dibacok-bacok Haku saat ia memberitahu pikirannya pada Haku setelah pertarungan usai.

A/N: random battle akan berakhir di chap ini karena merepotkan kalo mesti bikin terus.


	5. Terobos Locomon!

Tales of Digimon Hunter

Ch 5: Terobos Locomon!

Ginryuumaru: akhirnya di update juga, dan karena pengalaman baru author di dunia humor(?), humor cerita ini akan agak lain dari yang sebelumnya, begitu juga dengan penulisan judul chapternya. Selamat menikmati cerita ini!

Agumon POV

"Aku tau aku orang (digimon) baru disini, tapi dihari pertama masuk guild ini sepertinya tidak semua menerimaku dengan baik, termasuk Gaomon yang ada di depanku ini..." Pikirku sambil menatap Gaomon ini.

Normal POV

"Aku tau kau digimon baru, tapi paling tidak ikutilah peraturan disini, dasar t*i cicak." Kata Gaomon itu dengan kasar tapi juga serius lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Kizu yang sudah benjol di pipi kanannya .Mendengar kata-kata itu Kizu secara reflek menggegam kepala Gaomon dari belakang dan...

BRUAKH!

Langsung dihantamkan ke lantai sampai lantainya rusak karena hanya terbuat dari kayu. Dan cara Kizu membenamkan kepala Gaomon kelantai bisa dikatakan... sadis

"Oi oi, anak anjing... Kau seniorku, tapi ternyata kau cuma anak anjing tak tau sopan santun, dan kau malah ngelantur soal aturan... YANG BENAR SAJA! JANGAN BICARA SOAL ATURAN KALAU TINGKAHMU SENDIRI SEPERTI ANJING LIAR!

DUASH!

Setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu ia menendang tubuh Gaomon yang tidak terbenam dilantai dan Gaomon itu kepalanya terlepas dari lantai dan terlempar lalu menabrak beberapa digimon dibelakangnya, digimon-digimon yang terkena Gaomon itu, secara 'entah-mengapa' tertabrak Gaomon dengan efek suara ditabrak bola bowling (PRUALLL! Atau entah gimana suaranya). Tanpa bersusah payah Gaomon itu berdiri dari tumpukan (mayat?) Digimon yang secara sial jadi korban tabrakan.

"Mentang-mentang kau belum tau aturan disini kau seenaknya bilang aku tak tau aturan.., sebelum bilang begitu bersihkan dulu lubang hidungmu yang penuh kotoran itu. Mayat kadal sialan. ("dia belum mati kok" kata seorang figuran)" Kata Gaomon masih dengan kata-kata kasar dan kepala yang dialiri darah, padahal Gaomon normal sangat sopan..

Mendengar itu, Kizu bukannya malu, di malah tarik napas panjang-panjang lalu...

"FUAAAH!" Kizu menembakkan kotoran hidungnya yang disensor dengan mozaik (agar pembaca tidak muntah melihatnya) ke arah Gaomon, dan dihindari dengan mudahnya hanya dengan menggeser kepalanya ke samping sedikit. Tanpa disadari Gaomon, benda yang disensor yang tadi dihindarinya sekarang malah malah menyangkut di lubang hidung seekor Guilmon yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya (woi! jijik! Kata beberapa orang di guild itu secara bersamaan)

"Kalau otakmu tak bisa diberi peringkat, lebih baik kubuat kau mengerti dengan kekerasan." (Maksudmu diberi peringatan? Kata Ginryuu entah darimana) Aura disekitar Gaomon itu jadi serius.

"Yang tak bisa diberi peringatan itu otak udangmu tau! (Mana ada anjing berotak udang?! Kata orang-orang guild yang menjadi suara latar belakang)" Kizu mengepalkan tangannya dan berlari ke arah Gaomon untuk menonjoknya, begitu juga dengan Gaomon yang berlari ke arah Kizu untuk menonjoknya. Saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, kira-kira 0,1 detik lagi akan saling hantam, tiba-tiba mereka terhenti dan gemetaran karena merasakan aura jahat di dekat mereka yang sangat menekan dan mengintimidasi.

"A...aura s..setan! A...ada aura setan! Tt...tapi diantara semua tempat, KENAPA HARUS DISINI?!" Pikir Gaomon sambil gemetaran.

"Setan kan?! Pasti SETAN kan?! Ga baik! Ini buruk!" Pikir Kizu dengan gemetaran dan agak memberikan penekanan pada kata setan kedua yang diucapkannya. Di hidungnya sedikit keluar ingus, serta matanya disensor bayangan karena ketakutan. Aura setan itu semakin mendekati mereka yang tambah kencang gemetarnya dan...

BRANG!

Kepala Kizu dan Gaomon dipukul dengan sesuatu yang lebar tapi kuat sehingga kepala mereka terbenam di lantai

DUANG! DUANG! BRAK! BRAK!

"WOIIII! BUKAN SETAN! AKU DIGIMON HUNTER!" Kata Kiyoshi yang malah terus memukul kepala kedua bakamon (stupidmon) itu sampai badan mereka juga terbenam di lantai. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian Kiyoshi berhenti menghantam mereka dengan sabitnya.

"Digimon hunter juga setan... Benar-benar kejam dan sadis seperti rumornya..." Kata Kizu dengan paksa walaupun kepala dan tubuhnya terbenam dilantai, sehingga hanya Kiyoshi dan Gaomon saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Daripada main-main ayo cepat kita kerja! Yang lain sudah pergi duluan!" Kata Kiyoshi yang lalu memegang salah satu kaki Kizu. Dan menyeretnya sambil berlari cepat, sehingga kepala Kizu dengan paksa tercabut dari lantai dan Kizu terseret-seret di tanah sambil menabrak-nabrak dinding dan properti dengan sadisnya, menimbulkan SFX: BRAK! BRAK! ZRUUT! PRANG! dll.

- Terminal -

(A/N: Tempat untuk melakukan transportasi dari suatu pulau ke pulau lain. Menggunakan Locomon atau biasa disebut juga Trailmon)

"Misi kita mudah, cuma memastikan barang antaran ini tiba dengan selamat di pulau sebelah, yang pergi kita bertiga." Kata Kiyoshi pada anggota-anggota yang ada (Kiyoshi, Kizu, Drillogy).

"Boleh tanya...?" Kata Kizu dengan tatapan yang tanpa minat kerja pada Kiyoshi.

"Iya, cepat." Kata Kiyoshi kata Kiyoshi dengan cepat.

"Bukannya..."

"Yak, waktu habis." kata Kiyoshi pada Kizu dengan sangat cepat.

"AKU BELUM BERTANYA!" Kata Kizu dengan tanda simpang empat dan lima dikepalanya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu, kalian tunggu disini." Kata Kiyoshi dan langsung berlari ke toilet terdekat di terminal. Tapi cuma ada toilet khusus digimon dan Kiyoshi dengan berat hati, dia menggunakan toilet seukuran digimon Child, karena toilet untuk level Adult, Perfect dan Ultimate kebesaran, sedangkan untuk level Baby I dan Baby II terlalu kecil.

"Aa... mendokusai naa... Disini atau sana 'Lost One' selalu susah disini..." Kata Kiyoshi.

"Apaan Lost One?" Kata Kizu yang berdiri dibelakang Kiyoshi.

"Jangan ngintip!" Kata Kiyoshi sambil melempar sabitnya kebelakang, tapi berhasil dihindari Kizu, alhasil sabitnya jadi terlempar agak jauh. Kiyoshi dengan cepat menyudahi buang air kecilnya dan mencuci tangannya.

"Duh, sabitnya mesti dicuci..." Kata Kiyoshi sambil berlari ke arah sabit itu dilemparnya, tapi saat dilihat, ternyata sabit itu menancap pada ujung belakang Locomon.

"NGUOOOOONG!" Bunyi Locomon itu sebelum akhirnya melesat dengan cepat dari sana.

"WAA! Didalam Locomon itu ada barang yang harus dijaga!" Teriak Kizu sambil mengejar Locomon itu.

"Kalau lari mana bisa dikejar! Sini naik!" Kiyoshi menarik Kizu ke atas punggung Drillogy (Kiyoshi sudah naik duluan).

"Drillogy! Kecepatan penuh!" Perintah Kiyoshi.

"Ok!" Respon Drillogy dan iapun langsung melakukan kecepatan penuh, dan tanpa diduga, dia cukup cepat, kecepatannya mencapai 45 km/jam.

"Terima ini Drillogy! Soul Support! (A/N: Soul Support adalah menggunakan Digisoul untuk meningkatkan kemampuan digimon tanpa merubah levelnya)" Kiyoshi mengeluarkan digisoulnya yang berwarna hitam gelap seperti warna sabitnya, dan memasukkannya pada digivicenya.

"UAAAHHH!" Teriak Drillogy yang tambah semangat karena kecepatannya mencapai 100 km/jam, dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia melompat dan memutar drillnya dengan sangat kencang dan...

"DRUASHH!" Dia berhasil mengejar Locomon itu dan menerobos pintu belakangnya.

"Ini gila tau!" Teriak Kizu pada Kiyoshi.

"Woy! Locomon balikin Sentoumaru-ku!" Teriak Kiyoshi pada Locomon itu dari dalam gerbong terakhir.

"Itu nama sabitnya!? Kuno! Kuno banget!" Pikir Kizu. Setelah Kiyoshi berjalan ke arah belakang karena seingatnya Sentoumaru tersangkut di belakang Locomon, dan setelah Kiyoshi ke luar kereta (diluar belakang kereta ada pijakannya) akhirnya ia mendapati Sentoumaru menyangkut dibelakang kereta.

"Akhirnya balik lagi.." Kata Kiyoshi, dan setelah itu ia langsung mencabut Sentoumaru dari Locomon, dan entah kenapa, di ujung Sentoumaru ada cairan berwarna merah dan berbau tidak enak.

"Crusssss!" Bunyi cairan merah yang menyemprot keluar dari lubang yang dibuat Sentoumaru. Kiyoshi memperhatikan cairan yang keluar itu dengan seksama, lalu mengusap-usap matanya dan berkata...

"Pasti salah lihat, pasti salah lihat..." Gumam Kiyoshi sambil berjalan kedalam kereta dengan menatap lantai.

"Jangan lari dari kenyataan!" Kata Kizu.

"WOI! Locomon! Berhenti! Sudah tak apa-apa!" Teriak Kiyoshi dari dalam gerbang.

...

...

...

...

"Tidak ada jawaban..." Kata Kizu

"Oi oi! Jangan main-main kau Locomon! Aku memang salah karena melemparlan Sentoumaru padamu, aku minta maaf! Aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang d****g **l**!" Kata Kiyoshi asal-asalan.

"Mana ada digimon d****g **l**!" Kata Kizu sambil memukul Kiyoshi.

"KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" Kata Locomon itu tiba-tiba.

"Gawat, dia jadi cepat marah karena d****g **l**..." Kata Kiyoshi yang agak menyesal karena melempar Sentoumaru.

"MAKANYA! Mana ada digimon d****g **l**!" Kata Kizumaru tak sabaran.

"Kalau begitu kita hentikan saja dengan kekerasan! Baby Flame!" Tembakan bola api beruntun dari Kizu meledakkan pintu yang menghubungkan ke gerbong berikutnya, tapi pintu teresebut sama sekali tidak rusak...

"Baby Burner!" Kali ini tembakan api Kizu berlangsung sekitar 10 detik, tapi pintu besi itu sama sekali tidak meleleh ataupun rusak, bahkan bekas hanguspun tidak.

"Sial! Gimana kita mau lewat!?" Kata Kizu dengan marah.

"Dibuka gini aja..." Kata Kiyoshi sambil membuka pintu itu, dan pintu itu terbuka tanpa ada halangan sedikitpun.

"Pintu Locomon, dilengkapi sistem keamanan supaya digimon macam kau tidak sembarangan menerobos pintu, tau!" Kata Kiyoshi dikit mengejek.

"Lalu, gimana dengan pintu belakang yang tadi diterobos Drillogy?!" Tanya Kizu.

"Itu karena dia memakai Soul Support dariku, karena itu sistem pengamannya bisa diterobos." Kata Kiyoshi menerangkan.

"Semudah itu...?" Tanya Kizu lagi.

"Tidak, untuk menerobos sistem pengaman tingkat ini, Digisoul seseorang harus kuat." Kata Kiyoshi menerangkan dengan bangga.

"Dasar pamer..." Kata Kizu.

DRUAK! Terjadi goncangan yang kuat Tiba-tiba kecepatan Locomon mencapai 120km/jam, padahal sebelumnya kecepatannya hanya 110kem/jam.

"Te-tenang dulu Locomon! Aku sudah minta maaf! Lagian, dengan kecepatan seperti ini, bisa-bisa kau keluar dari jalur rel!" Kata Kiyoshi yang sudah jatuh terduduk kepada Locomon.

BRAAAAK! Terjadi goncangan yang kuat lagi.

"Keluar!" Kata Drillogy singkat.

"Memang keluar dari rel." Kata Kizu dengan sweatdrop saat melihat keluar dari pintu belakang yang tadi diterobos, dibelakang mereka tidak ada lagi rel..

"Terpaksa hentikan dengan paksa!" Kata Kiyoshi lalu ia pergi ke gerbong berikutnya dan diikuti Kizu dan Drillogy. Di gerbong berikutnya banyak digitama, sepertinya itu akan ditaruh di tempat penampungan khusus untuk mendapatkan partner manusianya. Lalu saat mereka tiba digerbong ketiga, gerbong itu kosong, tidak ada penumpangnya. Dan saat mereka akan pergi ke gerbong keempat, pintunya terkunci.

"Terobos saja pakai Soul Supportmu,!bisa kan?" Kata Kizu memberi tau Kiyoshi yang agak panik karena keadaan kereta itu.

"Tak bisa! Di gerbong yang sempit begini Drillogy tak bisa lari pakai kecepatan penuh untuk menerobos!" Kata Kiyoshi panik.

"Masa harus pakai kecepatan penuh!?" Kata Kizu yang malah ikutan panik takut kalau keretanya menabrak bangunan atau semacamnya.

"Kalau begitu terobos saja atasnya! Kata Kiyoshi lalu membelah atap Locomon sehingga atapnya berlubang segiempat, tapi entah mengapa lagi-lagi cairan merah itu keluar lagi dari bagian yang dipotong.

"Salah lihat, salah lihat..." Kata Kiyoshi sambil memanjat keluar dari lubang yang dibuatnya tanpa mempedulikan cairan merah itu yang membasahi dirinya saat ia memanjat keluar.

"Ga liat, ga liat..." Kata Kizu lalu memanjat keluar juga.

"Darah! Darah!" Kata Drillogy saat memanjat keluar juga.

"Ga dengar, ga dengar..." Gumam Kiyoshi dan Kizu. Lalu saat mereka melihat posisi mereka, mereka sedang berdiri di atas gerbong kedua dari depan.

"Bagus, kalau depannya kita hentikan, maka seluruhnya akan berhenti juga." Kata Kiyoshi mulai tenang. Lalu mereka semua meloncat ke gerbang terdepan yang tepat berada didepan mereka.

"Tapi, karena di gerbong belakang ini ada banyak barang penting, maka harus dipisahkan dulu!" Kata Kiyoshi lalu memotong penghubung antar kereta dengan pegangan sabitnya yang agak memanjang (pegangannya bisa memanjang sejauh 20 meter)

"WAAA! Teriak Kizu shock dengan kelakuan Kiyoshi. Lalu penonjok kepala Kiyoshi.

"BAKA! Kalau begitu, nanti cairan merah itu..."

CRUUUUUS! Cairan merah itu keluar lagi dari kedua Gerbong yang terpisah.

"Ga liat, ga liat..." Kata Kiyoshi dan Kizu.

"Bohong! Bohong!" Kata Drillogy.

"TRAI..., eh, LOCOMON! BERHENTI ATAU MATI!" Teriak Kiyoshi yang melihat ada sebuah kota didepan Locomon, masih cukup jauh, tapi tak lama lagi, jika Locomon itu masuk ke kota dan menabrak sana-sini dengan kecepatan penuh, maka akan memakan banyak korban.

"Kok malah ngancam!?" Kata Kizu sambil memukul kepala Kiyoshi (lagi).

"TAKKAN BERHENTI!" Teriak Locomon itu.

"Oi oi, jangan-jangan Locomon ini juga kena virus, seperti Veedramon waktu itu..." Kata Kiyoshi mengingat kejadian di chapter 1.

"Virus!? Virus Digilamon (A/N: dari kata Digimon dan gila, digabung menjadi Digilamon) yang terkenal itu?! Kata Kizu panik.

"Iya! Kekuatannya menjadi ekstrim, tapi dia jadi gila! Liat saja dia! Masa mau bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan diri ke dalam kota!?" Kata Kiyoshi.

"Jadi sekarang gimana?!" Kata Kizu yang panik dengan kecepatan Locomon yang meningkat lagi menjadi 130km/jam.

"Tak ada cara lain, akan kuhancurkan keseimbangannya!" Kata Kiyoshi dan lalu ia langsung turun perlahan dari Locomon dengan tangga yang tersedia di dinding tiap gerbong, (agar saat adaorang yang naik keatas gerbong untuk memperbaiki kerusakan di atas bisa turun, tangga ini adalah tangga yang dipanjat, dan lokasinya ada dibagian luar gerbong, disamping pintu masuk antar gerbong).

"Kizumaru! Kali ini akan kuperlihatkan apa yang bisa dilakukan Digimon Hunter!" Kata Kiyoshi dengan serius.

"Drillogy! Pegang Kizu erat-erat! Jangan sampai dia terlempar!"

"Ok!" Kata Drillogy singkat dan lalu menimpa Kizu dengan tubuhnya yang cukup besar bagi Kizu dan menancapkan kuku-kukunya dengan kuat di atas Gerbong agar tidak terlempar.

"Wua! Kau mau apa?!" Tanya Kizu semakin bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kiyoshi.

"Kubilang kau akan lihat!" Kata Kiyoshi lalu memegang Sentoumaru dengan tangan kanannya saja, tangan kirinya berpegang kuat pada tangga gerbong.

"Memanjang! Sentoumaru!" Sentoumaru memanjang kurang lebih 17 meter lalu Kiyoshi menyangkutkan Sentoumaru di bagian kanan depan gerbong (Kiyoshi ada di ujung belakang gerbong).

"BUNUH DIA! SENTOUMARU!" Kata Kiyoshi tambah heboh sendiri. Lalu Sentoumaru mulai memendek, tapi karena Sentoumaru menyangkut dibagian depan gerbong, maka Sentoumaru dengan terpaksa memendek sambil membelah apapun yang menghalanginya.

"GRAAAA!" Raung Locomon itu yang kesakitan karena bagian sebelah kanan bawahnya mulai terpotong dengan paksa dan kejam.

ZRAT! ZRUAK! GRUAK! Bunyi Sentoumaru yang terus memendek dengan membelah bagian sebelah kanan bawah Locomon itu dengan ganas.

"UWAAH! Teriak Kiyoshi yang lalu menarik Sentoumaru dengan paksa dan...

ZRAAATTSS! Akhirnya seluruh bagian kanan bawah Locomon itu terbelah, semua roda bagian kanannya putus dan cairan merah itu yang memang darah seperti yang dikatakan Drillogy itu bercipratan dan membasahi Sentoumaru dan Kiyoshi yang baru saja membelahnya.

BRAAAKH! Akhirnya Locomon yang kehilangan seluruh rodanya kanannya, tumbang karena ketidakseimbangannya dan tak bisa jalan lagi, saat itu juga Locomon itu berhenti dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kiyoshi!" Teriak Kizu yang memanggilnya karena sangat kaget dengan kejadian barusan. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Kiyoshi menumbangkan Locomon sebagai seorang Digimon Hunter yang sadis, kejam, dan tak berbelaskasihan pada Digimon, Locomon yang tumbang ini buktinya.

"Oi, kalau kau bingung kenapa Sentoumaru bisa membelahnya, aku juga tidak tau, selama ini semua benda dapat dihancurkannya..." Kata Kiyoshi yang datang dengan berlumuran darah dari Locomon itu, di Sabitnya, pakaiannya, dan bahkan wajahnya juga berlumuran darah.

"Sudah kuduga, semua Digimon yang terkena virus ini mengeluarkan darah, bukannya data (biasanya Digimon mengeluarkan data saat terluka parah, bukan darah)." Kata Kiyoshi.

"Kizu yang sudah dilepaskan Drillogy lalu menatap Kiyoshi dengan tatapan yang agak kaget, anehnya, dia tidak takut. Sama sekali tidak ada perasaan takut atau benci pada Kiyoshi, entah ini karena pengaruh kehidupannya dimasa lalu atau karena apa, ia juga tidak tau, yang pasti ia jadi membenci dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak takut ataupun benci pada orang yang baru saja membunuh Digimon dengan kejamnya? padahal dia sendiri juga digimon.

"Kau kenapa, Kizu? Kau takut padaku? Tidak apa, semua digimon yang pertama kali melihatku seperti ini juga takut, bahkan ada yang pingsan ditempat." Kata Kiyoshi menerangkan masalalunya.

"Tidak takut, tidak benci, tapi entah mengapa aku jadi benci diriku sendiri... kenapa aku yang digimon tak merasa takut atau benci pada pembunuh digimon sepertimu...?" Kata Kizu dengan kesal.

"Jawabannya simpel, aku tidak membunuhnya..."

Lalu Locomon yang hancur itu berubah menjadi digitama, dan virusnya keluar dalam bentuk aura hitam lalu hancur dan lenyap diudara.

"Aku menolongnya..." Kata Kiyoshi sambil memungut digitama Locomon itu.

"Grau! Grau!" Dari tas-ransel-yang-dibawa-Kiyoshi-tapi-tidak-diterangkan-sepanjang-jalan-cerita itu keluar seekor digimon biru yang bulat. Ternyata Kiyoshi membawa digitama Veedramon itu saat di chap 1.

"Oh, Veedramon yang waktu itu sudah menetas, lihat, dia sehat kan? Tak bervirus lagi." kata Kiyoshi sambil melihat digimon-biru-yang-author-lupa-namanya itu. Kizumaru yang melihat itu kaget sekaligus lega dengan hal itu, paling tidak walaupun digimon hunter itu kejam, dia tetap berusaha menolong digimon lainnya. Begitulah pikir Kizumaru, dan kebenciannya pada dirinya sendiri terlupakannya.

A/N: sampai sini dulu ceritanya! Panjangnya! Baru kali ini kubuat yang seperti ini! (^_^) di chapter ini sangat terlihat perbedaan digimon hunter dari cerita ini dengan digimon hunter yang ada di "digimon xros wars: young hunter who leapt through the time." RnR please!


End file.
